


sweet poison

by WhiteNova



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNova/pseuds/WhiteNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just keep coming back, and he enjoys every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet poison

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first attempt at smut. 
> 
> Hope you like it :D

Your legs carried you down to the shop once again, this was the last time told yourself. The last time you would give him another piece of your heart.

"Back again, I see."

You knew that for him, there was no love. For him, it was lust and the satisfaction of fucking. No matter how much you tried to grasp any piece of his heart, you would only grasp empty air.

"Now spread your legs for me. That's my good girl."

His tattooed fingers wrapped around your neck, he could feel the hot blood pulsing erratically through your veins - so sinfully tempting. So easily breakable. One hard clench of his hand and you'd be tonight's dinner. And your blood would be the wine.

"On all fours. Curve your ass up for me. Good girl."

With each thurst, he drove you further and further into madness. Each soft caress of his fingers lifted you higher into oblivion. His kisses only seemed to feed you more of his nefarious poison.  
And each night spent fucking only served to make you even more deliriously addicted.

"Now, stroke yourself...faster. Make yourself feel good, I want you to enjoy this, Love."

And you were. His scent and the feeling of his skin under your fingers was everything you needed in this life and in the next. His red irises bore into your back, unloving and full of hunger. Teeth scraping your flushed neck.

"I'm going to come, will you come with me, Baby?"

And his hips began to pick pace until he reached a staccato in his thursts. And once again, you found yourself reaching the gates of Tartarus, the sin of your actions carrying you there.

"I love you."

You wanted to believe that it was just the high from the orgasm talking for you, putting words in your mouth. But the lie had fallen long ago when he said this was nothing that more than a good fuck. Nothing more, nothing less. Regardless, you still kept coming back.

"I know."

He had all of the piece of your heart in his hand, easily pulverized if he so desired.  
The addiction to his poison too strong to turn away from.

 

Especially when it hurt this good.


End file.
